powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Megaforce (episode)
Super Megaforce is the first episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the debut of the Super Megaforce Rangers and the Legendary Megazord, as well as The Armada's villains. Synopsis Gosei presents the Rangers with new Morphers that unlock a Super Mega Mode, which will allow them to access the powers of every previous team of Power Rangers. Plot In the beginning, the episode shows a recap from the previous episode. Elsewhere in the Armada's Mothership, three main villains Argus, Levira, and Vrak's brother Prince Vekar talk about the invasion of Earth. Prince Vekar then states that they must assume Vrak is dead and they will avenge his destruction. On the ground, waves of X-Borgs invade Ernie's BrainFreeze and Ernie tries to hide. Emma defeats the X-Borgs, and tells Ernie to get someplace safe. More X-Borgs are at the school and Noah beats them down and tells the students to find everyone else and help out. Back at the command center, Jake and Gia return exhausted, followed by Noah and Emma. Gosei tells them that The Armada knocked out their communications. He also explains that the villains they fought against the past year were only the tip of the spear and that The Armada is an overwhelming foe. Troy comes in and he was looking for Robo Knight. Gosei says he could not locate him but he knows that the Rangers will defeat the aliens because of their pride and spirit. He gives them new Morphers and Ranger keys that'll unlock their Super Megaforce Mode. The figures that lines the walls are actually keys to unlock Legendary Mode to become every Ranger from the past but also tells them Legendary Mode is hard to maintain. Jake ask why his key was green but before Gosei could answer, they were under attack and Gosei sends them out to use their new powers ending the first part. The rangers arrive at the scene of destruction. Gia suggest they use Ultra Mode instead but Troy denies and says to use Super Mega Mode. They use their new Morphers and transform into Super Mega Rangers. They begin fighting using their new powers. Then they transform into Samurai and Mystic Force Rangers. They use their keys in their sabers and use a final strike, defeating Headridge. Back at the spaceship, an irate Prince Vekar becomes infuriated of the loss. So, a new villain is sent down and the Rangers find him. The Rangers fight off more X-Borgs and then they transform into S.P.D. Rangers and they take out the missiles. As Tentacus attacks, they transform into Ninja Storm Rangers then into various Red Rangers and defeat him. Levira fires her newest invention, which she calls the Maximizer, enlarging Tentacus, as well as three Bruisers. She then states that thanks to her new creation they no longer need Zombats, and can now enlarge more than just one monster at a time. Gosei informs the Rangers that the Armada have new capabilities, but that the Rangers do as well. They summon a sky ship that releases new zords and they form the Legendary Megazord. They use their Ranger Keys to perform their final attack: The 'Super Mega Starburst. ' Back at the school, everything looks back to normal and Noah finds Mr. Burley nearly collapsing near a shelf but helps him out. Mr. Burley enters the classroom and tells him what Troy said from when he first arrived. He finds it to be true and is proud of his students. Meanwhile, Troy returns to the place where Robo Knight fell and questions where he is. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran/Super Megaforce Yellow *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall/Super Megaforce Pink *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling/Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Legendary Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Jason Hood - Vrak (flashback only) *Andrew Laing - The Messenger (flashback only) *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar *John Leigh - Damaras *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira *Mark Wright - Argus *Cameron Rhodes - Headridge *Ryan Cooper - Tentacus *Shailesh Prajapati - Ernie *Ian Harcourt - Mr. Burley *Chris Auer - Robo Knight (flashback only) Power Cards *Megaforce Red - N/A *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Shot *Megaforce Black - N/A *Megaforce Yellow - N/A *Megaforce Blue - N/A Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Super Megaforce: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Samurai Ranger (x2), Red Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Red Wind Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Samurai Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger (male version), S.P.D. Blue Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger (male version), Red Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Samurai Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger (female version), S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger (female version), Red Mystic Ranger (female version) **Super Megaforce Green - Green Samurai Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Red Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Samurai Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Pink Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger (female version), Jungle Fury Red Ranger (female version) *The first ever Legendary Ranger Mode was Samurai, the first team of the Neo-Saban era. **Coincidentally, both the Megaforce team and the Samurai team have a Super Mega mode. **Also, the Samurai team is the first PR team in existence in-universe, beginning centuries ago. *With the exception of Red Samurai Ranger, the all-Red Change here is composed of all Disney-era Legendary Rangers. *Jake's transformation is Red Overdrive Ranger, the Red Ranger from the last anniversary series before Megaforce. This is a departure from the source material which instead saw Gokai Green transform into Gosei Red (Troy's counterpart) because it wouldn't make sense to transform into a Mega Ranger when they had just gotten the Super MegaForce powers. *Noah has already morphed into both of his female counterparts in this episode. *With the exception of the Red Wind Ranger, this episode marks the only time the Super Mega Rangers become the Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers. *Similar to what happened in the original Gokaiger red change, when fighting Tentacus as Red Rangers, 4 out of 5 of the Super Mega Rangers pair up in 2 groups of 2 based on the similarities of the Rangers they've transformed into before Troy finishes him off as the Red Samurai Ranger. **Gia and Jake: Immediate predecessor/successor series and projectile weapons. **Noah and Emma: Jungle Cat theme and hand to hand fighter. Super_Mega_Rangers_as_Samurai_Rangers.jpg|Samurai Rangers NOTE:The first Legendary Ranger Mode of the season Super_Mega_Rangers_as_Mystic_Rangers.jpg|Mystic Rangers Super_Mega_Rangers_as_SPD_Rangers.jpg|S.P.D. Rangers Super_Mega_Rangers_as_Wind_and_Thunder_Rangers.jpg|Wind Rangers & Thunder Rangers Prsm-Red_change1.png|Red Rangers Errors *When they transform into Ninja Storm and do their Ninja Shadow Battle, Troy could be heard yelling out, "Thunder Staff!" and Gia, "Ninja Sword!" While Jake (Who transformed into the Crimson Thunder Ranger) should be yelling out "Thunder Staff." Notes *This is the only appearance of **Super Megaforce Blue Ranger's Blue Wind Ranger and Red Wild Force Ranger forms. **Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger's Yellow Wind Ranger and Red Mystic Ranger forms. **Super Megaforce Green Ranger's Crimson Thunder Ranger and Red Overdrive Ranger forms. **Super Megaforce Pink Ranger's Navy Thunder Ranger and Jungle Fury Red Ranger forms. *In the flashback to the previous episode, The Messenger tells Vrak that he should go into hiding because his brother, the Prince won't recognize him. However, in the actual episode The Messenger never mentioned the Prince and only said that "new soldiers" would not recognize him. *As with the first episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the title of this episode is the same as the series. *Ian Harcourt (Mr. Burley) and Shailesh Prajapati (Ernie) have been removed from the opening credits (although both continue their roles in the series, now credited with the guest cast). *As with many adapted episodes, the first episode makes several departures from the source material through dialogue and editing to explain certain plot elements **As opposed to just being a preference of weaponry as it was in Gokaiger, twin weapons double their attack power. **Jake's different fighting style as Green Ranger is chalked up to excitement, where Don was a technical pacifist and had a unorthodox fighting method. This is similar to how Tommy Oliver as White Ranger also behaved overexcitedly when adapting Kou/Kiba Ranger (a pre-pubescent child) as the White Ranger. **Legendary Ranger Modes are explained as taxing on one's strength, which explains the short duration of time they can be used, while the Gokai Changes in Gokaiger did not have the same disclaimer to explain their short duration other than simple short-term use. *There was a series of premiere screenings on February 14-17 & 21-23, 2014 at the Nickelodeon Hotel in Orlando, Florida. *When Super Megaforce Blue becomes the Red Wild Force Ranger, the kanji of "Gao" (牙吠, "Fanged Roar") appears; this was a common motif used both in Gaoranger and in association with Gaoranger-related Gokai Changes in Gokaiger but was completely erased from Wild Force. *In this version, Jake changes into the Red Overdrive Ranger instead of Megaforce Red, due to the fact that it would be redundant seeing a Super Megaforce Ranger transform into a Megaforce Ranger (who happened to be transformed as the Red Samurai Ranger standing right next to him, no less). **He is then seen shooting at Tentacus with the Drive Defender which did absolutely nothing while Gia summoned a fiery cyclone, where as in Gokaiger, Luka had summoned some fire and Don used the Twistornado Gosei Card to enhance her attack into a fiery cyclone. *Rather than refilm the unusable Gorenger Gokai Change (which was followed by the Shinkenger Gokai Change) in the first fight, the scene was simply skipped. It had been speculated by fans that the Mighty Morphin Legendary Mode would be used instead; it did not however, and instead the Super Mega Rangers changed directly into the Samurai Rangers. *Super Megaforce Red transforming into the Red Samurai Ranger twice in this episode is due to using footage from two separate Gokaiger episodes. Changing into the same past Ranger twice in one episode only happened once in Gokaiger. *After the Megazord transformation the team exclaims “Full Speed Ahead!” As a reference to the same scene in Gokaiger in which they subtitled the same line. *This is the first episode to feature a Green Ranger since "Stuck on Christmas" of Power Rangers Super Samurai. *Gosei line to Jake regarding his key being the wrong colour "There's a simple explanation for that" has become a meme in the power rangers fan-base,often used to describe the lack of explanation to the "New powers" and poor storytelling combining the Goseiger and Gokaiger elements together for Super Megaforce See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode